Bella's Cross
by Storms
Summary: COMPLETE - Bella gets her wish but now she has a heavy cross to bear for her immortality. Bella becomes the only thing standing in the way of her family being destroyed by the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1 The Change

Bella's Cross

Bella gets her wish but now she has a heavy cross to bear through her immortality.

Disclaimer: All hail Stephenie Meyer, rightful ruler and owner of all things in the Twilight Realm. I don't own it.

Chapter One: The Change.

The pain was searing through my body, from deep within my jagged nerve-endings out through my petrifying skin. I waswrithing in agony, entrapped here by my own hand.Determined to keep as much of my pain to myself as I could bear. I fought every ounce of my being that tried to scream out, every part that wanted to beg and plead for mercy. My heart screamed for Edward to save me from this, but my mind determined my silence. It was my hell, and I was going to be the only one to suffer in it.

I was in the dark and enveloped in a cocoon of misery. The pain ebbed and flowed like a volatile ocean's tide.As each new wave of torture swelled, I was drowning in fire. The unrelenting burning sensation was filled everything within me with unbearable pain. Every breath brought the feeling of inhaling pure flame. Every movement brought searing torture. There was no way to keep my body from writhing, and there was no stopping the suffering. It wasn't until the waves of pain peaked in their onslaught, that I couldn't bear it anymore. I knew Edward would hear me but I couldn't restrain it any longer. An earth-shattering scream unhinged from my chest. My throat had been constricted under the strain of stifling my anguish, but the power with which my body forced the screams from my chest tore at my throat leaving it raw. My weakness crushed me. I cursed myself for breaking down and allowing Edward to hear it.

This had been my decision and I wasn't about to torture Edward with my pain. I clenched my teeth together sealing away my voice once again. My fingers plunged into the mattress underneath me, holding on like a vise. I strengthened my resolve to not allow myself to break down like that again. I was stronger than this. I tried to focus on his sweet voice as he whispered gently in my ear that it was almost over. I couldn't open my eyes. There was no more breathing; I solely focused on silencing my pain.

I hadnoticed that the tides of pain easedwith each crash over me. Time's existence was no longer relevant. Beginning or end there was no difference. There was only now, and now was Death, as it gripped me stripping away all that was left of my humanity. It seemed like I had been captured in this hellish endurance trial for an eternity.

I could feel everything about the change. As each organ solidified within my chest a new andmore horrible sensation ravaged my body. The petrifying process that turned my organs to stone felt like each one was consuming itself in flame until there were only cinders left. I could feel each and every single nerve cauterizing itself**…**yet instead of a sense of numb over coming me the exact opposite happened. My sense of touch was heightened. I could feel everything a hundred times stronger then before. It only increased my anguish ten fold. My skin felt as if it was blistering off my body, but the heat from the invisible flames was so extreme thatit froze my skin in its wake causing it to become hard. Worst of all, I could feel each and every sluggish inch that the venom took to winding itself through my veins. It was like lava was being forced through every pathway, incinerating everything in its wake.

A cool hand swept over my forehead. "It's almost over my love," Edward said in a hushed whisper, a momentary reprieve that I was grateful for. I could only moan through my grit teeth. Sadness and desperation in his voice flooded almost all the other pain within me away. It was far worse to hear him in pain than to endure this hell myself. I wanted more than anything to relieve his tortured soul of this guilt and anguish, but I lay frozen in a state of torment.

The incessant beating of the rain against the wall of glass was sharpening.I knew my hearing was honing itself in preparation for my future state. I had known that Edward was by my side this whole time, but I quickly became aware of the voices of the others in the house. I heard them whispering amongst themselves. Emmett and Carlisle were on the other side of Edward's door. They had been taking turns coming in to lend emotional support to Edward, as he watched me die.

"Carlisle, how is she doing this? I was screaming my head off for three days straight. It was unbearable, but she has barely made a sound!" Emmett's voice had an edge to it, like he was waiting for something.

"Emmett, I think she is trying to protect him. She is trying to endure her pain in silence so he won't have to feel guilty. She is a lot stronger then I gave her credit for, but it won't be long now." Carlisle seemed just as concerned. For a mere moment I felt relief at his words. It would be over soon; I was almost through.

Just then, a tidal wave of pain slammed into my body with a force one thousand times harder then before. My body convulsed as all the life I had left in me was pushed out behind a hideous scream. I couldn't even recognize the voice. I felt Edward's arm tighten around me.

"Bella, its almost over. I'm so sorry." Edward's velvet tone broke through the pain.

I knew what happened then and there, I could feel it. The venom finally made it all the way through my system and returned to my heart, killing it off in one last violent collision of hellfire. That was it. My body went limp. I had nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2 The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"Can you hear me?" I knew it was Edward but I couldn't respond yet. I couldn't find my voice. I finally started to feel my body again. All of my sensation came back slowly but sharper this time. I was in some serious turmoil. I had a dry aching feeling in my chest. It was making me ravenous, but right now that was the least of my worries. My body felt foreign. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to," I thought to myself. I started to take inventory of my body parts. I tried to wiggle my fingers. Yup, they're there. Arms, legs, chest, head. Yup.

Ok, now to take in my surroundings. I focused on my eyelids and put everything in had into opening them up. It took a minute to focus but once I had I noticed how my sharper and clearer everything was with my new eyes. I could see everything with perfect clarity even in Edward's night filled room. I looked around slowly taking in every new nuance. As I scanned horizontally across the room, my eyes came upon the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"Hey there beautiful. How are you feeling?" Edwards voice had awoken me completely. I decided it was finally time to emerge. I sat up slowly from my reclined position on Edward's couch. Edward put his hand behind my back and gently helped me up. I was still getting used to everything about my new body. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in what my new senses were telling me. Everyone was very close to the other side of the door.

"I'm ok, I think" I looked at him and the mere sight of him made my dead heart jump. It had finally happened. I had an eternity to be with him. At that very moment I was so filled with love and happiness I wished with all my heart that I could share it with Edward. I stood up and walked to the center of the room and turned to Edward. He was still staring at me with his golden eyes. I hadn't said anything yet and I have a feeling that I was started to get to him.

"Thank you," was all that came to mind. I smiled at him. He got up and walked over to me. I was happy.

He began to laugh. "You're thanking me for putting you through hell?" His sarcasms was thick. He didn't understand at all. So I said the first response that came to mind.

"Yes." It was simple but its essence was true. Sure, I didn't ever want to think about what I just went through again. The phrase "Baptism by Fire" came to mind. I was born again into a life that meant eternity with Edward. And for that I was grateful.

I went over to embrace him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in. I nestled my face into his chest and he kissed my hair.

"Eh," I shrugged, "I think you're just a woos, It wasn't that bad." I laughed at the sheer lunacy, but I need him to smile. If he smiled then I knew everything would be ok. I felt a little bounce on Edward's chest. He had just let a little chuckle out, mission accomplished.

I looked up into his beautiful face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

"No if you don't mind I believe the audience on the other side of the door is going to have a coronary if they don't see you soon." I laughed at the image in my head of Alice sprawled out on the floor with her feet up in the air from having a heart attack.

Edward grabbed my hand to walk me over to the door. I just let go. I didn't move. I just looked at Edward. There must have been a look of horror that was plastered on my face when Edward turned around to see where I went.

"Edward, Something is wrong," was all I could muster before I was hit with a full frontal assault. I collapsed on the ground in agony. I felt like some unknown force was crushing me, in my head. I began to scream clutching my head in a worthless attempt to protect myself from the crushing force.

"Carlisle! Get in here!" Edward bellowed and just as my new family busted through the door force that was crushing my head got ten times worse. They were all there standing in horror around me. I could hear everyone of their thoughts bombarding me. It felt like I was getting bludgeoned about the head.

"Is she ok?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh my God!"

"What the Heck?"

"Make it stop!" I screamed out holding my head as if it would keep it from exploding under the enormous pressure. "Make it stop!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. I opened my eyes to look for an escape. The Window! I pushed up off the ground with all of my might and0 broke through the back window in Edward's room. The glass shattered with ease in a shower of twinkling pieces. When my feet high the cool grass I took off like a shot. I didn't know where I was running to, but I know what I was trying to run away from. The unmitigated pain was too overwhelming. I thought maybe if I run fast enough it would go away. I didn't know what was happening to me.

I heard the others land on the ground behind me even through I was already in the woods. They were yelling to me from behind. I couldn't stop… they didn't understand and I couldn't form enough coherent thoughts to explain it to them. Five sets of feet hit the ground and were running behind me. I couldn't stop. I felt almost like I was fly through the forest but I still couldn't go fast enough to rid myself of the pain in my head.

"Bella! Come Back!" Emmett was yelling.

"Stop, Bella." Carlisle was there too. "Talk to us!"

Edward didn't say anything but I could hear that he was the closest. He was hot on my heals. The running wasn't helping. The pounding didn't get any quieter. No matter how far away from civilization I got, the pounding pain didn't lessen.

Suddenly something very hard tackled me from behind. I rolled out on the ground and Edward was on top of me. I was manic … I had to get away but it was no use Edward wasn't going to let me go anywhere.

"Bella talked to me! What's wrong?" Edward's face was creased with worry. I looked up into his eyes. He must have seen the agony in my face. I finally looked up at him with severely pained eyes. "How…." I gasped at the pain.

"How what… Bella… How what?" Carlisle and Emmett were on the ground beside me now. Carlisle was doing his doctor thing scanning my body trying to find something physical that would cause me pain. I had to focus on my words. I needed to form full sentences in order to get my point across.

"How do you make the voices stop?" I pleaded in agony.


	3. Chapter 3: Control

A/N: Ok so I know you guys are probably wondering why Edward's power didn't get transfered when he put his hand on bella's back well that's because her powers only work with skin on skin contact and his hand was on her shirt. Ok?

P.S. (Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot on Chapter two but I don't own Twilight or the Characters even though I really wish I did. Stephenie Meyer is a true gifted author cause she owns them all)

Chapter Three: Control.

Edward got off of me as soon as he realized that I wasn't going to bolt again. He grabbed my face with both of his hands and stared deep into my eyes. There was agony there. I couldn't hide it. I couldn't say anything else to him the pain was just too intense. I just lay there upon the ground holding my head and praying that the pain would go away.

I could tell Edward was contemplating something.

"Bella, look at me and focus. Try to block out all of the other voices. Just focus on my voice. Then I could hear in a very faint voice, Edward's voice, in my head. He was humming something. I couldn't make it out among all of the other voices. I closed my eyes and tried with all of my might to focus solely on Edward's voice in my head. It was my lullaby. I pictured a black box in my mind, and started trying to force all of the other voices into that box. Slowly it began to work. I sat still for a long while. Soon Edward's was the only voice I left in my head. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. The pain was gone.

Edward was sitting in front of me and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were all sitting behind him. The sun was just coming over the mountains and I saw for the first time my family glistening in the sun like the treasures they were. The forest was quiet and peaceful.

Everyone had a very worried look upon their faces as I stared back at them. A small smile crossed my lips. It seemed to signal to them that I was going to be ok, at least for the moment. I stood up and looked into my savior's eyes. I could see the questions radiating out of him but I raised my hand to silence him.

" I need to hunt first, ok?" I was very weak after my ordeal and I needed the time and energy to organize my thoughts. Reluctantly, Edward agreed and since we were out here anyway the other members of my family joined in. Edward took my hand again. I noticed the pressure increasing in my head as if all of the voices that I shut away in the box in my mind tried to bust loose again. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, focusing very intently on keeping that particular box shut tightly. When I reopened my eyes Edward's beautiful face was wracked with worry again.

"Are you ok?" his voice was so beautiful it make me smile.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I just need to keep control."

Just then a scent drifted through my nostrils. I took off without thinking. I was on my prey in an instant. The rewards of my hunt were so satiating. It warmed my insides. I couldn't have imagined it during my human life. I didn't even think about it. I had other things on my mind.

As I emerged from the forest I saw my family contemplating things that I was certain had to do with me. I figured out that they just agreed to come hunting so they could keep an eye on me. I glided my way over to them silently. Edward came and wrapped his hands around me and kissed me forehead.

"Better," he asked in his most sweet and caring voice.

"Much," I said smiling at him. Despite my abilities that were definitely going to take a lot of effort to control, I had never been so happy in my life.

"What is going on, Bella?" Edward's questions wouldn't be staved off any longer. Carlisle was on the other side of me and I knew he was just as concerned as Edward. They all were, and they were hanging on my pending answer.

"Listen," I took a deep breath in, "as far as I can tell, when you touched my hand I mimicked your power Edward." I stopped and stared at him.

"But Bella you were in so much pain. Even in the beginning when I was first turned my powers never caused me pain. Yes they were a bother, but it was never painful."

"Ok, Edward let me ask you a question." I turned to circle in on him and Carlisle was right next to us.

"If you really strain and focus, how far can you hear someone's thoughts? What I mean to say is at what point do they start fading away?" I looked into his eyes with urgency. I really needed to know this answer. Carlisle and Edward both glanced at each other completely lost.

"Umm, about a four mile radius, if I really focus, but I don't understand…"

I turned around and sat on a near by log to ponder his words. Edward and Carlisle sat on either side of me.

"How far away were we from town when I stopped running?" I looked into his eyes again.

"A good twenty miles or more, but Bella..."

"Edward, besides Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, could you hear anyone else? Anyone at all?" this was the most important of all. I had to know the extent of his abilities before I could figure out mine. The light of this train of thought was starting to dawn on Carlisle but Edward still seemed very confused.

"No," was all he could muster.

I started sorting out the info that was now running through my mind.

Suddenly Carlisle broke through my thoughts. "Bella, how far could you hear people's thoughts?"

I gave him a very hesitant look. "I'm not sure really." I had to concentration on what I could salvage from my memory. "I could hear Charlie …and some others from town… but I could hear a lot more then that."

"What!" Edward stood up with a look of horror on his face. Jasper instantly felt the tension and calmed us. I closed my eyes and exhaled. "That's over twenty miles of minds! "Bella, I can't be in the high school cafeteria without feeling like my mind was getting squeezed. How can you possibly be handling that many thoughts? It's going to drive you mad!"

He was starting to get panicky again which was now getting me agitated too. Jasper came over and put a hand on Edward and calmed him down again but as he moved to do the same to me, something sparked in my mind. I darted extremely fast out before he could touch me. Jasper looked hurt that I would run away from him. Everyone else looked confused at my reaction.

"Jasper, please don't be upset. It has nothing to do with you or your abilities. Let me explain first."

"Ok," Jasper said raising a brow.

"I'm not exactly sure that Edward's power is the only one that I am going to be able to mimic and right now I am certainly not ready to get bombarded with everyone's emotions as well as their thoughts from here to God knows how far. I think it might just send me over the deep end."

I turned to look at Edward and Carlisle who were standing right next to each other and I think it was starting to sink into their heads just what I may be capable of. It was only dawning on me and it made me shutter.


	4. Chapter 4 Home

A/N: Ok so this Chapter is steamey but not M-Rated Hopefully. I reigned myself in a whole lot here. So for those of you who were hoping for more I appologize and for those of you with virgin minds I appologize...there is nothing wrong with a little fluff every now and then.

Disclaimer: Twilight - no mine, Edward and Bella - not mine...A little tear falls silently with regret.

Chapter Four: Home

The weeks passed by and with Edward's help I was getting the handle on being able to focus on specific minds and blocking the rest out. It wasn't without great effort that I kept the others rather silent.

Edward and I were snuggling on the couch in the living room watching the TV with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Rosalie was in the garage fiddling with Edward's latest acquisition. She kept swearing in her head about parts of the car not doing what she wanted, and her screaming thoughts were starting to get to me. I started rubbing my temples. Just then Edward and I yelled at the same time, "Rose nock it off!"

Emmett, Alice, and Jasper all started cracking up.

"Oh great! Now there are two of them!" Emmett bellowed. Alice doubled over on to the floor.

"Not funny you too!" Edward glared at them. Actually, I thought it was hysterical. I started cracking up myself, and that let loose the ciaos. Edward started tickling me.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Until now I didn't know vampires could be tickled. I screamed with laughter.

"Edward knock it off!" I couldn't get anything else out I was laughing too much. The next thing I knew, Alice flew at Edward and knocked him over the back of the couch and then Emmett and Jasper followed. Emmett and Jasper grabbed his arms and legs on either side pinning him to the ground and Alice started tickling him crazy. Edward was laughing hysterically.

"Not fair!" I bellowed. " He's mine!" I lunged at my love and the tickle fest ensued. Soon it wasn't just Edward getting tickled now. It was an all out war. Emmett was the first to tackle me and I kicked him off and went to lung over at him only to be grabbed by Edward. I broke free and ran out of the house. I was in the back yard before I knew it. God I loved being a vampire! Very fast speed and no more clumsiness. Just them Edward tackled me from behind and laid me out flat on my back pinning me to the ground. _I think I feel a trend starting._

"Do you surrender?" he challenged me.

"Never!" I said with confidence. With that, I flipped my angel over on his back and pinned him down incline. I really liked having this advantage. I bent down close to his face, holding his wrists above his head. He smiled his perfect crocked smile. The sweet smell of his breath filled my nostrils and I leaned in a pressed my lips deeply against his. I had never felt such passion emanate from him before. Soon one of Edward's hands came around my back embracing me tightly. His other hand slowly entwined my hair. Our kiss broke and we stared deeply into each other's eyes. Together we took off extremely fast towards Edward's bedroom and shut the door tightly.

Edward took me by the hand across his room and hit the play button on his CD player. The sweet music filled the room, and then Edward turned and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and he embraced me tighter to his chest. My lips opened instinctually and to my surprise so did Edward's. There were no more boundaries. I felt the tip of his tongue glide along my lower lip. My tongue mimicked his and then I sucked his lower lip into my mouth. Soon we were locked in a breathtaking kiss. All inhibitions were left behind. Edward lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our kissing just got more and more intense. The burning sensation built up in my body. I ripped his shirt off and rubbing my hands over his well-defined muscles. Edward whipped my shirt off with one felt tug. He brought me over to our newly acquired bed and laid me down. The silk sheets under me felt like nothing compared to Edwards skin. He leaned in and pressed his chest against mine. Then he ran his hand down my thigh and I wrapped my leg around him. We pawed at each other with unbridled passion. Soon there was nothing between us. Ecstasy raked my body. Edward locked my focus and bore straight into me. I focused everything into him. I felt a scream build up in my throat and Edward and I both moaned simultaneously.

Edward and I lay in each other's arms for an eternity. The sunlight tumbled in through the window and crept across the bed. I lifted my head to take in my Adonis. If I could still cry I would. He was that beautiful and I was that much in love with him. He lifted his hand to my cheek and stroked my cheekbone. I smiled at him. He was everything to me.

"Bella, I love you with all my being," Edward's velvet voice would have broken my heart if it weren't dust in the wind already.

"Edward you have no idea." I sighed. It was the truth. There were no words that could come close to describing what I felt for him. I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled me over on top of him and the bed squeaked slightly.

"GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY! GIVE IT A BREAK YOU TWO!" Emmett's voice bellowed through the halls of the house. Edward and I broke up laughing.

"Now he knows what I felt like for six decades! At least he didn't have the visual to go with it." I started laughing so hard I fell of the bed. Edward jumped up and pulled me up off the ground. "Lets go get ready for the day," he said pulling me toward the shower with a seductive look gleaming in his eye.


	5. Chapter 5 Jasper

A/N: Ok back to some action. For those of you who are still confused as to what exactly Bella's power is she can take on other vampire's special abilities and amplify them so they are stronger then the original. I know I've read it out their before so it isn't something new but I swear it will come into play in a unique way later in the story.

Disclaimer...Don't Own Twilight...

Chapter Five: Jasper

Edward and I were in the living room with our other siblings.

"Oh come on! You call yourself professionals!" Emmett screamed and through the remote through the back wall of the house. "Woops! My bad"

I was getting bored so I volunteered to go and get it. I gracefully made my way outside. The pale sunlight warmed my skin a bit. I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath into my chest. I was happy and at peace.

I opened up my eyes and scanned the backyard for "the mysterious flying remote" as Emmett liked to call it. I laughed at the thought. He was such an A-typical brother and I loved him. I loved all of them. I picked it up off the ground and I decided that I wanted to stay outside and enjoy the day. I stuck my hand through the hole in the wall. "Here!" I

felt a hand grab the remote but his figures touched the tips of mine.

Suddenly, my face froze with wide eyes panic. I could feel a tidal wave of emotions come crashing over me and I collapse on the ground screaming.

"Oh God!" I heard Jasper's voice through the other side of the wall. "Bella!" The pack of them ran outside in a flash. Edward came charging over towards my side and Jasper was right there with him.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I didn't even think. I didn't look. I just grabbed..." I could feel his regret billowing from him.

"Jasper…Help…Damn it…" I had to stop for a second and grit my teeth. The concern was overbearing, no to mention all of the other emotions, anger, fear, among countless others that I was being bombarded with. "Help me stop it?"

Jasper's hands grabbed either side of face and I opened my jet black eyes. I could see him wincing at the pain. I tried to stop him from feeling it. We both lock into each other's embrace slowly lowering the pain that each other were feeling. Once I had enough control I focused my mind again. I pictured a second black box and tried with all of my mind to force this new "gift" into a secure place. I did it. It was secure but like Edward's gift in the beginning, I could feel Jasper's gift try very hard to break through my barriers. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I lunged at Edward. I needed him so much right now. He grabbed me and held on to me for dear life. He stroked my hair and kissed my head.

I looked over at Jasper. He was being held in Alice's arms. He looked absolutely exhausted, as I'm sure I did as well. I took a deep breath trying to figure things out.

"Well, I think you are going to have to tutor me now." I said with a small smile. He took in a deep breath and moaned. This was going to be a lot of work. Like Edward's mind reading, I seemed to be amplifying Jasper's power. I could feel more emotions from farther away.

Jasper and I started spending a lot of time alone together as the weeks wore on. His power took a lot more to control then Edward's did. Not only could I feel other's emotions but I had to try and keep all of my emotions in check so I didn't effect the other's around me. He and I sat quietly on either side of Carlisle's office. Thankfully, Carlisle didn't mind us using his office when he didn't need it. It was quiet.

I was focusing on reading the emotions of Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper.

"Alice is getting really jealous that I have been monopolizing your time."

"I know," Jasper stated plainly. "So is Edward."

"I know," I could feel Edward very well. He was my favorite subject to contemplate with my new powers. I decided to stand up.

"Well, maybe we should take a break from the tutorial sessions for awhile." Jasper agreed and we both emerged and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. "Thank you for all your help Jasper."

"Any time sis." I could feel that he was happy not only to help, but also to have someone to share this with.


	6. Chapter 6 Life in Paradise Continues

A/N: Please keep reading ...this chapter is the fun part but the real action starts next chapter. Read and Review please...I need confirmation that this is a good story.

Disclaimer: Twilight and its Characters are not mine.

Chapter Six: Life in Paradise Continues

As we walked into the kitchen Alice and Edward were talking to each other. They looked up at Jasper and I and smiled.

"Lessons are done," I said to calm their subconscious suspicions. I walked over towards Edward's side. He hugged me tightly.

"Edward, can we go out hunting? I'm really thirsty." My angel smiled at this. We would have three whole days alone together and he really liked this prospect. We left almost immediately.

Running through the forest was exhilarating. I loved the speed and the adrenaline, but most of all I loved that Edward was right beside me. We broke through a clearing in the woods and our sensed were peaked. The chase was on. For three days we partook in all of our wildest desires. It was heaven.

We returned back home on the third day to find everyone in the house were happy to see us cross that threshold. Esme was in the kitchen, Alice and Jasper sat on one of the oversized chairs in the living room. Emmett was flopped on his back across the couch in front of the TV. Except for the fact that Rosalie was now under his headI swear, I don't think he moved one inch since we left.

"Anything happen while we were gone?" I asked rhetorically. I could already read their thoughts and I knew Edward could too. I grimaced at the memories that just flew threw Emmett's mind. Edward ran over to Emmett in a flash and smacked him up side the back of the head.

"What the heck was that for?" he bellowed.

"You are going to detail my entire car, and if I ever hear you think of doing that with Rose in my car again. I will brake you." He was literally seething and it was absolutely hysterical. I was doubled over laughing with Alice. Suddenly, everyone else was laughing, including Edward. My gitty feeling was apparently radiating throughout the room. Carlisle walked down from his study laughing.

"Umm, Bella why am I laughing?" He said with look on his face like a dad being very tolerate of a little kid.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm sorry." I reigned in my happiness and everyone else finally stopped giggling. Rosalie rolled her eyes, gave a sigh, and walked out of the room.

"I head that!" I called after her. She thought something along the lines about Edward being too uptight and then something about privacy. My eyes met Edward's and I smiled.

Later that night, Edward and I were alone in our room and things started to heat up. We were locking into a vampire pretzel of sorts. One advantage of not having to breath is that we didn't have to come up for air. Our kissing was deep and full of longing. I felt Edward's strong hand run up my thigh and disappearing under my skirt. The sensation of his touch sent unbridled passion rippling though my body. I let a pleasureable moan escape my lips and then suddenly I heard Emmett and Jasper and even Carlisle's voices echo from their different corners of the house. "Wow!"

Apparently, in my state of unrestraint, my passion rippled out to the unsuspecting females of my family leading the men to get the full brunt of their counterparts. I looked at Edward and began to laugh. If I were still able to blush then I would beat red right now. He smiled at me and lunged at me with a devilish look on his beautiful face.

The next morning, as I stood in the threshold of the open French doors looking into the forest, Emmett came over and grabbed me into a giant bear hug and gave me a big kiss on the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I turned to laugh at him. Jasper was right behind him and my two brothers both had a great big goofy smiles plastered across their faces.

"That was a great big thank you from the men of the family for last night." He laughed back.

"Oh great!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad I could help." I gave him a whack in his arm. "And you what are you laughing at Jasper?"

"It was just nice that it wasn't me this time. I got to enjoy all of the rewards without any of the work."

"Ok I'm going to leave now." I rolled my eyes again and walked off into the back yard. I loved being back here. It was peaceful and quiet. I was really getting to love nature now that it was no longer a threat to me. I took in a deep breath of air and felt the sun sparkling on my skin. I laid down on the green grass and stared up at the swirling clouds above me. I felt Edward lay down next to me and I immediately intertwined my fingers with his.

"Happy?" He asked in his velvety warm voice.

"Completely," I said. "You know everyone seems in an extremely pleasant mood today."

"Gee, I wonder why that is," he said taunting.

"Don't even go there buddy." I said poking him in his side. "As far as I am concerned, its all your fault."

"That's ok I'll take all the blame you want to give for last night." That was my Edward, selfless to the end. "And tonight," he added rolling over on his side kissing my neck.

"You are evil you know that right?" I said trying to keep what dignity I had left.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." He whispered into my skin without breaking his pattern of kissing.

"That's it," I got up and jetted off into the forest with Edward hot on my heels.


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness comes

A/N: Ok so Like I said...be prepared for a long chapter with lots of action and lots more drama. I really hope you like it cause I am proud of this one. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. One of the greatest authors.

Chapter Seven: Darkness comes

"Hey Bunnies get down here, we need to leave!" Emmett's voice echoed from downstairs. He had taken to calling Edward and I "the Bunnies" because of how much alone time we were spending together. I really didn't mind it but it made Edward growl.

"You would think that after all the years I had to live under the same roof as him and listen to their not so quiet escapades that he would cut me a break." Edward said as he crossed the room with me in tow.

I quickly pinned his against the wall before he could open the door and gave him one of my deepest kisses and then said, "You'll always be my bunny." He smiled and just rolled his eyes.

We were all out in the car before we knew it. Since I was such a new vampire I needed to go hunting a lot more frequently but my family didn't seem to mind coming along on our outings. It gave them something to do. Since my transformation, the deer and black bear population around Forks seemed to be "mysteriously" declining so we needed to start expanding our hunting boundaries.

We were going up to coast a bit today, closer to the Canadian boarder but it was only going to be an afternoon trip because Alice had made plans for us tomorrow. Rather I should say, Alice planned on dragging me to the mall rather I wanted to or not. It was supposed to be a test for me to be able to keep my thirst under control. Since I hadn't drunk from a human before I seemed to be getting my urges under control a little easier then the others. I was far from perfect though which made tomorrow a little nerve wracking for me.

As soon as the cars pulled to a stop on the shoulder of the road we were out in a flash to prowl around the forests. My tastes were similar to Edwards. I liked big cats. They were sleek and powerful. It was definitely a thrill. As soon as the sun began to set though we all rendezvous at the cars and we drove back at home.

I decided to take a nice hot shower after flying through the forest all afternoon. The warm water was a god sent. I loved the warm feeling that rushed through my body as the water cascaded over my skin. I still used my strawberry shampoo. Some habits you just can't break. I dawned my white cotton cami and I "borrowed" as pair of Edward's boxers. I loved wearing his clothes. It was a bit of a turn on.

When I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Edward lounging one our bed. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that was turned on by me wearing his underwear. He beaconed me over to the bed and I happily obliged. Hey I never said that Emmett was wrong when he called us "Bunnies."

I crawled on top of him and let my hair tumble down over his chest. I leaned over and kissed his neck, following up and over his Adam's apple, and up his chin and finally coming to rest on his perfect lips. I loved those lips so much. Edward pulled me closer until I was pressed firmly against his chiseled chest. I let my head rest in the curve of his neck while he held me tightly. I was completely and utterly happy.

In an instant, I was rocked to the core. A strong wave of unmitigated hatred rattled through me. I sat up like a bolt. My body was rigid and my eyes were black as onyx. I looked down at Edward but I was being consumed by the hatred.

"Jasper" It was the only thing I could utter and with that I was out the door and downstairs outside of Jasper and Alice's room in a human heartbeat. Jasper and I were deadlocked on opposite ends of the hallway. Both our eyes were as jet black as possible. The waves of hatred were bouncing back and forth between the both of us. We were both seething. To a bystander, I must of looked like we were about ready to rip each other apart. But I needed to know if he could feel what was coming too.

Suddenly, Edward was by my side and there was complete confusion going on in his head. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw Alice come out of the bedroom behind Jasper. She had been in the bathroom and hadn't notice Jasper leave the room. But she was just as panicked and confused as Edward.

"Umm…Bella?" Edward was being very careful not to set either one of us off.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Alice was being just as careful as Edward. Neither Jasper nor I spoke. I think the only reason he could feel the hatred that I did was because I was picking it up first and he was getting it from me. I started to try and calm not only myself but also Jasper down. I needed to think clearly about what this meant and I couldn't do that with my emotions raging out of control the way they were.

As the calm I was emanating started to work its way through to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came out of their room to see what was going on. Carlisle came out of his study, and Esme came up from the kitchen. Everyone was waiting, staring completely dumbfounded at the scene that was playing out before them.

I finally broke the silence and turned to Edward. "We need to leave, NOW!"

Before I could explain, Edward's stare went blank and Alice closed her eyes to see an incoming vision. "Run!" was all Edward said and we were down the stairs and out the door in an instant.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I all stopped dead in our tracks. We were too late. There in front of us on the front yard of the Cullen's home stood the last people I ever wanted to see again.

"Aro," Carlisle stepped forward trying to be his always charming self. "What do I owe this honor." Aro had come to call on the Cullen's to make sure that Edward could follow through on his promise but I knew that he had something else in mind, what I could not tell. He brought with him all of the Volturi's guard. Jane, Demetri, and Felix were among them. We were out numbered ten to eight. Which only could mean one thing. They weren't here for a friendly chat.

"Ah! Carlisle, my friend, it have been too long since we've seen each other." Aro was just as jovial as always. It was his guard that had me worried. It was their hatred that I had been feeling. They absolutely loathed us and it was geminating from them in waves. I was concentrating everything I had to keep myself calm. It wasn't an easy thing.

"Yes, it has been. Would you like to come into my home?" Carlisle offered. It shocked me but it was always Carlisle's way to give people the benefit of the doubt.

"No, thank you. We don't really have to much time. I see that young Edward here has followed through with his vow that he would change Bella. That is good." Aro was looking at me in a very analytical way. It made me very self-conscious. I maneuvered myself over towards Edward's side. I grabbed his hand and he held on for dear life.

_This was not good. _That was the only thing going through my held.

Aro's gaze followed my every movement then suddenly he broke the silence with his jovial tone again. "I would like to re-extend my invitation to Bella to join the Volturi. We could definitely use someone like you."

Edward squeezed my hand and the knowledge of him beside me gave me strength. My voice came out strong and determined with I was glad for.

"I mean no disrespect Aro, but I would like to decline your offer."

Aro sighed and I noticed his little minions start to shift their stances. Aro moved closer to Edward and myself.

"That's a shame, Bella. You see it may have sounded that it was a request but in earnest I was making a statement. You will come with us or you will watch your loved ones die." In that very moment I saw Aro for what he truly was...evil incarnate. Aro snapped his frail looking fingers and the Volturi guard lunged at us. Demetri and Felix were on Emmett. Jasper was battling another vampire that I had never seen before. Alice was in a fierce battle with the only other female in the guard besides Jane. Carlisle and Esme had their hands full as well. Edward was on the ground writhing in agony at the hands of Jane.

_This isn't happening. Oh my God! I'm going to lose them. _The ciaos and panic was gripping me at my very core. I couldn't let this happen. I looked up to see Aro standing there in the midst of the mayhem smiling at me. There was only one way I could see out of this. It was up to me to save them. I had to save them.

"Stop!" I cried out at the top of my lungs. "Aro, stop this please." Aro snapped his fingers. The others all stopped fighting. Edward was on the ground still. The agony that he sustained from Jane left him reeling. I ran over to him. I needed to make sure that he was ok before I proceeded forward with doing the unthinkable. He was coming through when I put my hand on his perfect face.

I looked up at Aro, with a mighty swell of disgust. "I will make a deal with you. I will go with you of my own free will and stay with you in Volterra if you give me your word that you will leave the Carlisle and his family alone from this day forward."

Before I finished my statement the Cullens were all yelling at me. There concern was thick.

"Bella you can't do that!" Alice bellowed. Jasper was holding her back.

"No!" Emmett bellowed. "We can take them."

"No!" Carlisle and Esme chimed in.

Even Rosalie was screaming. "No!"

There was no other choice. I couldn't just sit by and watch while the people whom I loved were tortured and torn to bits. It would kill me.

Aro had his pleasant mask back in place. "Of course my dear, I give you my word that they will remain unharmed by the Volturi for the rest of time."

"Aro, I swear to you, if you should ever go back on your word, I will make sure that you will rue the day." I put as much hatred and venom behind my threat that I could muster.

"Done." It was such a simple word but with something so small it sealed my immortality in hell. Edward still wasn't able to get up but I knew he could tell what was going on. He gripped my hand with such strength. I never wanted to let it go but I had to. Before I left I it was absolutely essential that I do one thing first. I bent down and kissed Edward with as much passion and love that I could muster. I let myself go completely. I release all of my feelings that I had for Edward into him. I needed him to know how much he meant to me. I needed him to know. I looked up at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, keep him from coming after me. I don't care if you have to chain him down for the rest of eternity, keep him from coming." I need Carlisle to promise me to keep him safe and he knew that.

"I will do everything in my power, Bella." But before I could say goodbye to anymore of my family Aro snapped his fingers again and four of the Volturi guards were on me. With only my cammi and boxer shorts on, there was nothing protecting me from them. Suddenly, four very powerful vampires grabbed on to my arms and legs and I felt four very different powers come crashing into my body at full force. I let out a earth-shattering scream. It was too much for me to bare. The battle that now raged in my mind was all consuming. I couldn't focus on anything else.

The last thing I heard before I retreated into my mind to fight the battle was Aro's hideous voice saying, "Interesting."


	8. Chapter 8: The Flight

A/N: Ok guys, I love you! Thank you so much for the positive feed back. I am trying to write as fast as I can while still producing good stuff. I had the first seven chapters all read written before I started posting that is why I could post them so fast. From here on out I am writting them out. I know how much it stinks havint to wait for the next chapter to come out. So Please bear with me. Read and Review. I love to hear from you. If you have friends here...pass the word on about my story please!

Disclaimer...I don't own Twilight...Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter Eight: The Flight

For the next eight hours, I was crammed in the Volturi's private jet that was packed to capacity with nine very pissed off vampires and Aro. Aro's probing eyes never left me. He was constantly scrutinizing my every nuance. I kept myself closed off from them all. I sat in my chair as far away from any of the others as possible.

I kept my eyes shut and concentrated with all of my might on filtering through the powers that were shoved into me last night. I needed to single each on out and stuff it into one of my imaginary boxes. The pile of black boxes in my mind was growing but I could only imagine how big it was going to get when we got to Volterra. _This is going to get painful_ was all I thought when I remembered that the Volturi guard was comprised of only vampires with "special abilities."

Unfortunately, I was so wrapped up in suppressing the powers in my mind that whenever one of Aro's pissed of cronies came to close, their hatred started to overwhelm me. Without opening my eyes, I would let out a menacing growl from deep within me. They usually would walk away. Except for a few exception. Jane was still holding a grudge that she couldn't inflict her power on me, and so when I growled at the her to back away she almost lunged at me, until Aro nonchalantly cleared his throat and she back away. For that I was at least thankful because I wasn't in any position to fight her off.

The dawn broke over the horizon; I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It almost helped me feel alive again. Almost, the sad depressing truth was now dawning on me as well. I knew I would never see Edward, Alice, or any of my other loved ones again. I would spend the rest of eternity in the depths of Hell alone, as the only protection for my family from the Volturi.

By the time the plane landed in Rome, I had gathered myself together for the most part. My mind was settled and I opened my eyes as the wheels touched down on the runway. We pulled up to a private hanger far away from the prying eyes of the main airport. Then we unloaded there were three black sedans waiting for us. Aro instructed the rest of the guard into the other cars. He ushered me toward the third.

I knew his curiosity was getting the best of him. He wanted to know what I was capable of, I knew that. With trying to suppress my new abilities, fending off being overwhelmed by a crowd of angry vampires, and keeping my own depression and fear under control. I kept myself from reading his mind. It would be too much. This was going to be a long ride to Volterra.

Aro was very careful about touching me because he saw exactly what happened when the four others touched me in the Cullen's front yard. He might not have known what it did to me, but he knew that something had happened when they touched me.

We sat in silence until the airport was behind us. I noticed that there was an extra thick piece of glass in between the back seat and the driver. Aro liked his privacy. Then he began….

"Well, Bella, I am absolutely delighted that you have decided to join us. You will make a nice addition to the guard…" I cut him off right there.

"Aro, I agreed to come with you to Volterra. I promised to stay, but I never said anything about joining the guard." I stared at him from the corner of my eyes. I didn't want to anger him, but I also wasn't going to have anything to do with the Volturi either.

"We shall see," was all he said but he had a smug look on his face. If he was waiting for me to change my mind, that wasn't going to happen. I'm sure that living for a couple thousand years must have taught him patience, but I hope it taught him how to accept disappointment as well.

"Now if you don't mind you're little reaction back in Washington made me rather curious. What exactly happened?" He asked calmly but I noticed the excitement in his tone.

This was the tricky part. I wasn't quite sure how truthful I wanted to be with him, but then an idea jumped in my head. Maybe he would leave me alone if he knew exactly what I were capable of, either that or he would us me as "Guinea Pig Vampire" trying to stuff as much power into me as possible. I was hoping that his need to be the most powerful would make the later out of the question.

"Well, lets just say I obtained a few new abilities, thanks to your guards' hand on approach." Aro was trying to make heads or tails of what I had just told him. I didn't blame him because I wasn't exactly forthcoming with the details.

"I don't think I understand." He was looking at me straight on now as observant as ever.

I sighed but I kept my focus straightforward. "I can pick up other vampire's special abilities and use them." I wasn't about to tell him that I amplified them to be twice as powerful.

Well, Aro's face was like a kid on Christmas morning. "That's interesting, truly I have never heard of that before. You were truly worth the wait, Bella."

"Thank you, Aro, I'm glad that I please you." I hate that guy! The rest of the car ride to Volterra was quiet. I left Aro to his own thoughts which I'm sure were focused on just how he could turn me into his own little pet project. I grimaced at the thought.


	9. Chapter 9 Eternity Passes Slowly in Hell

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight or the Characters but the senerios in this fanfic are mine...hope you enjoy.

A/N Thanks guys I love the reviews...even multiple reviews...They keep me going. Hang in there Edward will come back before the end.

Chapter Nine: Eternity Passes Slowly in Hell

The months passed very slowly in Volterra. I kept to myself despite the constant bombardment by Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They wanted me to join them, very badly. I wondered through the passageways hidden within the walls of the city, the place where the vampires resided. I was more like a ghost then a vampire. I would "float" through the hallways silently draped in a dark emerald colored cloak. I refused to don the Volturi's signature cloak.

I was a hooded phantasm skulking the halls of Volterra, who was quickly becoming an urban legend in the minds of the vampires who lived there. I, Bella Swan, was the vampire equivalent of the boogieman. They feared me and I took comfort in that. They gave me a wide birth.

I spent most of my time in my room though. It was small 8X10 "cell" with stone walls and a stone floor. The only "furniture" in the room was some cushions on the floor and a burrow that held my meager belongings. I had a feeling that Aro was trying to make it as uncomfortable as possible in order to flush me out but it didn't bother me. I would meditate most of the time anyway. I spent a lot of time in residing within the confines of my head. I had all the time in the world so I decided to use it to harness my powers and learn how to wield my newly acquired abilities.

I was correct when I was thinking about the pain that living in a place like Volterra with a power like mine would cause. However I was getting better at controlling it. Once I was confident that I had one under control, I would go out and find a new one. My stealth was something extraordinary even in the vampire world. Most of the time no one noticed me "borrowing" their powers. The imaginary black boxes were piling up but I had to take it slowly because I walked a slippery precipice. One touch too many, and I would fall into madness.

Some powers were harder to control then others, but it isn't absorbing the powers that was the problem. It was the learning how to control them that gave me a hard time. I couldn't just go around to the people I snitched them from to ask for operating instructions. That was when my hunting trips came in handy.

The first time I went to ask Aro for leave to go hunting. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella you do not have to go anywhere. We have our meals delivered. I will summon Heidi and she will get you anything you want."

"Aro, thank you, but, no. I wish to go out and catch my own food."

"We can't just let her go out of the city…She will run away the minute she made it out of the city walls." Marcus complained.

"I gave Aro my word, Marcus. As long as he keeps his end of the bargan up I will keep mine."

"Bella, its not that we don't trust you, but…" _We can't trust her._ That last part was in him mind. Caius was still not please about me being around still. He would have liked to have me killed while I was still human but Aro and Marcus convinced him that I was too precious the kill now.

"Caius, I need to feed but I will return with in three days time. You have my word."

"Fine then we will send Jane or Felix to escort you."

"No, thank you." The one and only thing that Aro and I had in common was that I liked my privacy.

"Bella we will not take no for an answer. If you wish to leave the confined of the city then you need an escort."

"Have it your way, but I warned you."

Felix and I left the city that very night. He was put out by having to go hunting with a vegetarian. I was not going to let Edward or Carlisle down by changing my diet. We made our way up north to the mountains. The Alps were beautiful and peaceful. The mountain goats and snow leopards were to my liking. I was very irritated that Aro forced a chaperon on me, and I took out my frustrations on Felix.

I started releasing my powers one by one and focusing them towards Felix. He never knew what hit him. When I returned three days later, the rumors of a shell-shocked, petrified Felix stumbling his way back into the city limits a day earlier mumbling incoherently to himself were running rampant through the city. This began the Boogieman theories. After that Aro couldn't find anyone to "chaperone" my hunting trips.


	10. Chapter 10 Sanctuary

A/N: Sorry guys this is a short chapter but I wanted to show just how heartbroken Bella was. 

Lookinthestars – Just to answer your question Bella couldn't grab Jane's power and use it against the Volturi at the Cullens because she was still getting used to her powers and when she absorbed a new power it usually overwhelmed her with pain not to mention the fact that she had no idea how to control it. Even if she did manage to get a hold of Jane and absorb her power and somehow manage to focus enough through the pain to try and weld it she could have afflicted one of the Cullens with it and there was still a chance that one of the Cullens could have been killed in the mean time.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight But Stephenie Meyer does

Chapter Ten: My Sanctuary

It was only in my time alone in the Alps that I let myself think of Edward and the Cullens. There was many a day when I sat perched on a snow-covered cliff high in the mountain range, far away from humans ventured, that I let my heartache consume me. I would release my screams into the wind. They echoed off of the mountainous peaks that surrounded me. My screams of anguish would have deafened a normal human if they where close enough. As it was, that winter had an unusually high number of avalanches.

I would sit high away from everyone, to look down on the world around me. The sadness and heartache rocked me to my core. It was worse then when Edward left me. When Edward left, it was his own self-imposed departure but he could return whenever he wished. I had been imprisoned by my own hand. I could never return to him.

There were times when I wished desperately that I had taken the opportunity to touch Alice before I was taken away. Despite what Alice had told me once about the others having powers that made her's look like a parlor trick, her power was unique. Not one of the other Volturi had the ability to see the future no matter how subjective it was.

I wanted her power so desperately so I could see Edward. I needed to see if he was ok. I needed to see how Carlisle was handling keeping Edward away from Italy. I knew that Carlisle wouldn't be able to keep him away forever but I was hoping that I could give them as much protection for as long as possible.

Instead of images of the future I was left with my perfectly flawless memories of the few months I got to spend with Edward after my change. To those memories I held tight. They were my only light in the darkness.

No matter how many times I ventured out to the wilderness I always returned to Volterra within three days. The treaty was held firm.

My eyes were finally turning the same topaz as Edward's. It was my link to him, the one thing that I could see every day that kept him in the forefront of my mind. When I looked in the mirror, it made me smile. Whether I was with them or not, I would forever be a Cullen to my very core.


	11. Chapter 11 Faltering

A/N: Ok so the clash of the titans is coming and I promise that it will be worth the wait. Please bear with me. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I want to hear from you.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the talented creater of Twilight and its characters I just enjoy manipulating.

Chapter Eleven: Faltering

I had completely lost track of the time I had spent in Volterra. The days ran together. I decided to venture out of my room one day. I donned my emerald green cloak and walked out the door of my room. The other domiciles that were on the same floor as mine had been vacated once I returned back from my first hunting trip to the mountains.

I laughed to myself, something that wasn't a normal occurrence in this place. _Boogieman Bella. _You would have ever thought that the insignificant little girl that I had once been would turn out to be the subject of folklore that made new born vampires quiver in fear and elders look over their shoulder.

The whispers in the minds of the other vampires while I walked by only fueled my sense of pride.

_Oh god! I've got to get out of here._

_Ah!_

_Um, don't look at her. You remember what Frank said she'll suck the life out of you…yes don't look…keep your eyes down…keep walking. _

Once I came across the outside of the golden doors I could hear Aro, Marcus, and Caius having a heated yet hushed conversation but Marcus sensed I was outside of the door and it quickly was cut off. Aro opened the door to great me with a pleasant smile.

"Why, hello Bella I'm glad you finally made it out of your room for a visit. I was wondering if you could accompany me on a walk." I was curious at this request so I agreed. It was a rainy day in Italy so Aro and I started walking on top of the turrets of Volterra and continued around the walls. We were high enough so I didn't have to worry about the people down below. The rain started dripping off of my hood and a few stray strands of my hair were swept up in the winds.

"Bella, you've been here for almost two years now," Aro began. It caught my attention because I had no idea it had been that long. "And I think it is time that you start integrating yourself in the guard. We could really use your talents and I'm am interested in seeing exactly what you are capable of."

"Aro, I will not become part of the guard. I have one purpose here and that is to keep my family safe. Anything other then that is out of the question."

"Bella, your name has filter out into the vampire community and they are afraid of you. You can help us keep the unruly vampires under control. You can be a peacekeeper with minimal force.

"Aro I am not going to help you rule over the weaker members of our species. I'm not going to help you at all." Now I was getting angry and I wasn't in the least bit in the mood to keep my emotions reigned in. My eyes were jet black and there were being completely mimicked by Aro. If I wasn't just as angry I would have been petrified. You could not imagine how evil Aro looked then he was angry. He knew that I was causing this anger in him and he was scrutinizing me. I relaxed my hatred and calmed down. When my amber eyes opened again I looked up to Aro's smile.

"That was interesting indeed. Jasper, am I correct? I wonder exactly how many other talents that you have acquired, especially since you have been here." I wasn't about to tell him so I turned around to walk away.

_Can you hear me now, Bella?_ He thoughts screamed in my head. I involuntary turned to glance at him at the sound of my name. Damn him.

"Good Day Aro." I walked away back towards the city walls. Then I heard him say once more. "Interesting indeed," with a slight chuckle. Damn he is getting annoying.


	12. Chapter 12 Confrontation

A/N: Ok here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I'm very proud of it.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the true creator of Twilight and its beloved Characters. I just like to manipulate them.

Chapter Twelve: Confrontation

I was on my way back to Volterra early from one of my hunting trips. I had fed enough and I didn't really feel like staying out to mourn my lost love. The city was over flowing with people, cars lined up along the road. Crap! I had forgotten that today was St. Marcus day. If I remembered I definitely would have stayed out of the city until it was over. The increase in minds and emotions were definitely going to prove a problem. I closed off my mind the best I could but it was still hard to concentrate.

Not only did I worry about the increase of humans, but also I was going to have to deal with the fact that every year the vampires of Volterra held their own little celebration which included a feast. They invited vampires from far and wide to come and join them. I remembered when I had first come to this God-forsaken city to save Edward and I had to deal with it. The memory made my stomach turn in disgust.

I didn't feel like seeing anyone so I embraced my stealthy side. I made my way through the passageways without being seen. My mind was pounding like a jackhammer was let loose inside it. I made it to my room and stopped frozen in my tracks.

There was an echo in the chaos of my head. _Alice_? No they wouldn't. I searched in my mind and released the box that held Edward's precious gift. The minds came flooding at me, at first it made me disoriented. I focused hard on just the vampire minds. Most of which were their usually boring selves, thinking about the coming feast, the blood, the gorging. My anger was rising but I needed to keep it under control. Filtering so many minds was a daunting task. Then there was another echo that reverberated through the crowd. _Carlisle?_ Oh Crap they would! I had to find them. They were here. I was about to leave my room when Aro's thoughts sounded in my head. _There is no way you are getting her back._ Crap!

They were inside already and I knew exactly where to find them. I formulated my plans as I made my way down to the feeding room. This was going to be pretty ugly and I had to keep my guard up with the Cullens being there. If I lost complete control God knows what I would do.

Right as I came up to this God-forsaken room I stopped. Jane and Alex were standing guard, but they jumped when they saw me. That was a first -- they usually just glare at me with hatred. Then I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be here. No one knew that I returned from my hunting trip early.

"You would be doing yourselves a favor to move out of the way." I said with the most menacing, venom filled voice that I could manage. Jane and Alex glanced at each other but held firm. Their fear was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They were afraid of me find out what was going on behind the door, and they were afraid of what Aro would do to them if I got passed them. I decided to use their fear to my advantage. Then I heard Aro's voice echo from the other side of the heavy wooden doors. "Get them!" The ruckus that started emanating for the room was the last straw. Aro had broken the treaty and now I had to fulfill my promise to him.

Jane and Alex would have to move whether under their own power or not. I opened another box in my mind, the one that hell Telepathy. I raised my hand out from under my cloak and with one swift movement Jane and Alex exploded through the ancient doors and were tossed to the other side of the large circular room. I flooded the room with a strong sense of fear, which was almost redundant at that point. As soon as the splintered wood finished falling to the ground I glided through the threshold to see the fighting had frozen in place. Each of the Cullens were locking in battle with members of the guard. It wasn't only the Cullens that were there though. Apparently, they had brought back up this time. I could only assume that the additions were Tanya and her coven because they also had the trademark topaz eyes. I took notice of their faces for I needed to know the players that were on my side before I began.

I entered into the room of stunned vampires, cloaked in emerald green with my my face hidden within my hood. The other vampires, guard and visitor alike backed up slowly to hide behind their masters. A menacing smile slid across my lips.

"Aro," I whispered. "The boogieman has come to play." It was creepy if I do say so myself.

"Bella…" he started but then he was at a loss for words.

"Tisk, tisk, Aro….You know we had a deal. They were not to be harmed." I began making my way towards the center of the room. The closer I got, the further way the others pulled. Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood firm.

"When did you return?" he ask casually but with a hint of hysteria.

"Just now actually…and what do I find? You and your brethren have trampled our little treaty into the mud." I was in line with the Cullens now. I removed my hood and opened my golden eyes to look at them. Alice and Edward when to make a beeline at me but I couldn't have them close to me. My hand flashed out from under my cloak again and entrapped the Cullens in a, for lack of a better term, forcefield. They all looked hurt and worried. I stared at them an unlocked another box. In a flash, I projected my thoughts into their heads. _Don't move, please. _They seemed to understand. It took less then a blink of an eye, and then I turned my focus back on the Volturi and their guards.

Most of the celebratory visitors fled in fear. I had no quorums with them so I let them go. Finally it was only Aro, Marcus, Caius and their guard. Even some of their guard seemed to baulk at my appearance. I growled at them. Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Edward was on the ground writhing. I flashed my eyes over to Jane who was grinning it him manically. With that I release everything I had toward them and the battle was on.

My hand flashed out and Jane rose high off the ground until she was equal level with the second story windows that hovered above us. Then she plummeted to earth like a meteor leaving a deep crevasse in the stone floor around her. Caius lunged at me next because Jane was his favorite disciple. I turned out of the way in one fluid movement and sent him flying out the back wall of the room with my mind. He hit the wall with enough force that it left a Caius-sized hole where he exited. The guard advanced and I morphed into a snow leopard. Sleek and argil, I lunged, tearing and clawing at them. I took four down at once. One got his feet underneath him and kicked me off. I flew backwards head over heals and landed on all fours back in my human state. Then my nails grew to sharp daggers and I started swiping at them. With each touch of an enemy I used the new surge of power to over come then next obstacle.

Then out of nowhere, Aro and Marcus lunged at me and knocked me over, slamming my head in the process. I lost my concentration and the next thing I know Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were ripping them off of me. My forcefield was down and they were free. I had to focus extra hard not to lose control. The fighting ensued. Vampires were flying everywhere. I grabbed a hold of Jane and flung her hard against the wall. She was down and out. I took her powers to inflict pain and focused it totally on Aro. I wanted him to feel just how much pain he inflicted on me. I thought of the days on the mountain and let him have the full brunt of it.

Aro coward on the ground, screaming in pain. His hands were clutching his head. He begged me to stop. I forced more on him and he let out another scream, this one worse then the last.

"Stop!" he begged me.

"No!" How I hated him to my very core. It was consuming me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I broke my hold over Aro when I looked up. The fighting around me had stopped. Edward held me tight. My anger faltered. Marcus and Caius ran to the side of their brother. I was growing weak without my anger to fuel me. We needed to get out before they saw my weakness.

"Now, Aro, I thank you for your hospitality but I shall take my leave. I expect never to see you again." With that I turned and the Cullens followed close behind. Once through the door I flashed into Edwards head. _We need to leave, now_. Emphasing the "now." He nodded and we made our way through the doors that lead to the outside world. It was twilight but the party still raged on in the streets. We made our way to the old stone archway that marked the entrance and exit of the city. There were three cars waiting for us. Edward pulled me close and with that I collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13: Heaven

Epilogue: Heaven

When I opened my eyes again the sunlight was blinding. I groaned and shut my eyes again. Then I felt a bump. I sat up in a flash. My head was still pounding. "Oh dear God!" I rubbed my temples. I felt like I had the worst hangover in the history of the world. Then opened my eyes again.

Edward was right next to me staring at me with serious concern emanating off of him. Carlisle was driving. I saw him staring at me in the rear view mirror. Esme was in the passenger-side seat. The concern was getting over-whelming.

"Guys, do you think you could turn the concern down a bit. You're suffocating me." I moaned. I turned to look at Edward. He was magnificent. Even with my flawless memory it hadn't done him justice. I loved him. The thought was so simple yet so potent. Without saying a word, he leaned in and kissed me with unbridled passion.

"Are you ok?" Edward's eyes delved deeply into my eyes. Carlisle and Esme both turned to look at me.

"I will be." I said and then embraced him so fiercely that I was determined never to let go. He embraced me in kind. I was happy and relived. My sentence is hell was over. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be bothered by the Volturi ever again, and for that I was grateful.

I looked out the back window to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the car behind us. They smiled when the saw me. I turned around and laid with my back up against Edward's chest and my head leaning up against his shoulder. His arms were wrapped tight around my waist.

"I've really missed you guys." Carlisle and Esme turned around to look at me.

"Bella you have no idea." Edward whispered in my ear. He kissed my hair. I sighed, completely happy. I was in heaven and completely content to stay there for the rest of time.

Time passed in Forks in peace. Every night I lay in Edward's arms listening to his breathing while the moonlight filtered through the window draping us in light. He would twist my hair around if beautiful pale fingers and caress my skin. In the two years that I was in Volterra I hadn't been touched by another living soul. I could not believe how much I missed the sensation.

On one starry night I looked up at the sky and marveled at the beauty of the night and then a stray thought filtered through my mind. "Hmm…." I muttered under my breath.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward was absentmindedly twisting his fingers in my hair. I turned to look at him.

"I just had a curious thought. With the Volturi gone who's going to keep the peace?" The thought never occurred to me but now that it had I got very nervous.

The End

A/N: Ok guys….this story is finished and I really hoped you liked it. I loved writing it. Now for the challenge ….I had the best Idea for a story pop into my head today….

The rumors of the Volturi being defeated by the Cullens were filtering through the vampire world and what do you think was going to come about from it?

If you guys want to hear it ….let me know. Please.

Storms


	14. Author's Note

Dear Readers:

I love you all. Seriously I was shocked to see that I got over 4,000 hits on my story. Thank you so much. I love writing and I am ecstatic that you guys actually think I do a good job.

Even though I only got five reviews saying that they wanted to hear my next part of the story I am going to write it anyways. I hope the rest of you will read it. I am going to beg you guys to be patient with me because I doubt I will be able to whip it out as fast as I did Bella's Cross. I already had seven chapters written when I started posting it. With my new story it is going to be from scratch….so please please please stay with me!

My new story is going to be entitled Bella's Crown. I thought it was a good title for what I am planning. I can't wait to get started so I am going to start now. I hope you guys will enjoy it because I know I'm really going to like writing it.

Oh! By the way, my alter ego over on Twilight Lexicon is AmberEyes. If you guys have time feel free to stop by and say hi! I love meeting new friends. Hope to hear from you guys soon.

Storms


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let my readers know that I've started an author's page where you can follow me as I chronicle my writing adventures into the world of publishing. It includes some of the original stories I've written, helpful sites for those of you who want to break into the publishing world as well, the advice I've received from industry professionals, and outlets that I find inspiration in. I would love it if you guys joined me over at www{dot}cmvillani{dot}blogspot{dot}com for each step of the way. See you there.

~Storms


End file.
